


New Puppy

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Dog Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Dog Owner Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Non-Hunter Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Cas is working his shift at the pet store when a guy walks in with his puppy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was pet shop AU.

Castiel was standing behind the counter, arranging a display of different home baked dog treats. He looked up when he heard the bell ring, signaling that a customer was entering the pet shop that Cas worked at. He smiled at the college aged man who walked through the door, a gangly puppy following behind him. The man glanced around the store before settling his gaze on Castiel. He grinned as he walked towards the counter, the puppy bounding behind him.

“Hello sir,” Cas greeted. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

The guy pushed his glasses back on his head and leaned his arms on the counter, his muscles flexing beneath the tank top he wore. He let his eyes wander up and down Cas’ body before finally settling on Cas’ sapphire blue eyes. “You probably could, but I’m waiting for my boyfriend to get off work.”

Cas nodded. “I understand.” He chuckled when the puppy jumped up, its feet scrabbling against the glass counter.

“Angel, down girl,” the man ordered. Once he had the puppy sitting next to him, he flashed a sheepish smile at Cas. “Sorry, she’s only twelve weeks and I just picked her up from the pound. We’ve got lots of training to start working on.”

Cas leaned over the counter to look at the puppy who was now sitting calmly. “She’s beautiful. I’m glad you got her from the pound rather than a breeder or a pet shop that sells animals.”

The man kneeled to pet Angel and planted a few kisses on her nose. “Yeah, my boyfriend and I decided that we were steady enough in our relationship to finally get a dog. He’s very pro adoption, so we went to the pound and picked her out. Once he gets off work, we’ve got to get all her supplies. He knows way more about taking care of a dog than I do.”

Cas walked around the counter to get a better look at the pup. She was solid black with a stocky head and the softest eyes Cas had ever seen. She wagged her tail and was dancing in place when she saw Cas. “Hello sweet girl. You’re a lucky puppy. I’m sure your daddies are going to spoil you rotten.” He looked back up at her owner. “Labs are a wonderful breed, you know; very smart, loyal, and playful. They are energetic but can also be very lazy.”

The man grinned. “Well, my boyfriend goes for a run every morning and I spend most of my days off on the couch so she will get to play and relax in equal measures.”

“That’s good! I’m sure she will make the two of you very happy,” Cas replied as he walked back around the counter.

The man scratched the puppy’s ears before focusing back on Cas. “I know she will. I can’t wait to take her to the lake that’s close to our apartment. I heard labs love the water.”

“Oh, they do,” Cas agreed. “The lab I had growing up would have lived in the water if we let him. He would play in any amount of water he found, even if it were just a puddle on the sidewalk.”

Angel’s owner laughed at Cas’ story. “Well, I can’t wait to get Angel home and start learning all her quirks. Hopefully, she won’t have anything too crazy like only chewing up the left shoe.”

Cas snorted. “That would be a quirk alright. Gabe, my lab, was a prankster and loved to hide things around the house. You never knew what you were going to find and where. I once found a pair of my mother’s panties stuffed underneath my pillow. You can imagine my horror.”

The man eye’s scrunched closed as he laughed a deep belly laugh. When he finally stopped laughing, he was clutching his stomach and there was water standing in the corner of his eyes. “Oh man, I can’t even imagine. Then again, I did walk in on my brother with his girlfriend.”

Cas blanched. “I think your story beats mine.” He catches the time on the computer to his right. “So, when does your boyfriend get off work?”

The man shrugs. “Anytime now.”

Cas watched as the time on the computer changed from four fifty-nine to five-o-clock. He grabbed the mouse in his hand and clicked the clock out button. He typed in his ID number and once he read the confirmation message, he walked around the counter and pulled the guy into a hug.

He pecked the blonde-haired man on the lips and whispered, “Hello Dean.”

Dean’s lips curved up in the corners. “Hey Cas. You ready to go pick out some things for Angel?”

Cas bent over to pet Angel on her head and in return she covered his face in puppy kisses. He smiled as his nose was filled with the scent of puppy breath. He was one of those weird people that loved the smell. “Were you good for daddy on the drive over?” He stood back up, drying his face with his sleeve.

“Yeah, she didn’t mind the car harness at all and looked out the window the whole time,” Dean explained.

“She’s going to be such a good girl,” Cas said as he grabbed a shopping basket.

“So, got your eyes on anything that you want to buy?” Dean asked as they started walking to the dog section.

“Oh yeah,” Cas said eagerly, wrapping his hand around Dean’s and dragging him towards the bowls.

He pulled a brown ceramic bowl with a rubber bottom off the shelf. There were dozens of multicolored pawprints all around the outside of it. Cas grabbed two matching bowls off the shelf and set them gently in the basket. “Are those ok?” He asked, looking at Dean.

“Babe, whatever you want I’m fine with. What else do we need to get?”

They spent the next hour picking out a leash, a collar, puppy pads, a bed, food, and plenty of toys of course. Their arms were laden with bags when they finally walked out the store, Angel jumping around them excitedly. Once all the bags were loaded into Dean’s Impala and Angel was secured in the backseat, Dean pulled Cas into his arms.

“This was a great idea babe. I already love her,” Dean said with a smile. He pressed a tender kiss to Cas’ lips.

Cas gazed at Dean; his eyes full of warmth. “I’ve fallen in love with her as well. Now, let’s get going. We can grab something to eat on the way home and then take Angel to the lake.”

It turned out that Angel was like a fish out of water and by the time they got her back on her leash, both Dean and Cas were soaking wet. They didn’t stop smiling the whole walk home.


End file.
